Shadow Yugi
by x se
Summary: DISCONTINUED After Yugi manages to interupt Yami's battle with Raphael, thanks to some Shadow Magic. Yami, enraged by this "betrayal" becomes evil and leaves. He and Yugi are set to have a battle a month after, but will Yugi and his newfound Shadow Powers
1. The Beginning of a New Hate

**Shadow Yugi **

**Chapter 1-The Beginning of a New Hate**

**My second YGO fic. I don't think I'll put up my first. Check it out.**

This fic will probably screw a lot up, but I just felt like I had to write it. It's based off the anime, all I have seen is the end of Yami's duel with Raphael (will try to use Japanese names, but unfortunately I do not know them all...

Yugi stared in horror as "The Pharoh" began sacrificing his monsters against Raphael to win at all costs. Yugi shoudln't have kept his secret, because now the only one who understood him, the only person he truly cared for, was next on "The Pharoh"'s list of sacrifices.

Yugi had tapped into the powers of the Millenium Puzzle a long ways back, to go to the Shadow Realm. He had fallen in love with the Dark Magician GIrl, who named herself Mimi. He had his own set of Shadow Powers, and instead of breaking up in tears, he used a little bit of Shadow Magic. He created his own body, like he had when Yami was asleep to go to the Shadow Realm. Now he was outside the duel, with Jonouchi and Honda, with the others.

"Yug!" exclaimed Jo. "Wait... The other Yugi is the one dueling!"

"I will stop you!" yelled Yugi. Yami and Raphael turned and gasped. Mimi turned and screamed.

"Yu-kun! Help me!"

"I will!" replied Yugi angrily. "Pharoh, you've crossed the line! You're evil, Raphael is right! So now..."

"What is he doing...?" wondered Raphael, his and Yami's duel forgotten as Yugi pulled a blue card from a small card case in his belt, where he had kept Slifer and Red Eyes during battle city at one point.

"Pharoh!" yelled Yugi. "You may think it's impossible, but I can summon this monster! I will stop you from making a mistake that will cost you your life! And i will save Mimi."

"What are you doing Yugi!" roared Yami in his "evil" voice. "I am in the middle of something!"

"You can do it Yu-kun!" yelled Mimi, silencing Yami.

"I summon..." started Yugi as the Millenium Puzzle flew out of the Seal of Orikalcos and into Yugi's hands. He put it around his neck and the Millenium symbol appeared on his forehead. "OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

"What!?" exclaimed Yami and Raphael as they watched the blue Egyptian God fly down from the sky.

"NOW, DESTROY THE SEAL OF ORICALKOS!" roared Yugi as he pointed at it. The Egyptian God nodded and pulled it's fist back. With a savage roar, he slammed his fist into the barrier, breaking it. Raphael glared. He jumped off the cliff, only to be saved by a helicopter.

"I'll be back Pharoh!" warned Raphael as he made his escape. He was gone then. Yami turned to Yugi, who was now on the cliff.

"Fool!" roared Yami as he threw his Dueldisc at Yugi, who caught it. He took out the cards, save the Seal, and put them in his empty Dueldisc.

"Wait a minute..." said Honda. "One of the holograms is stil there..."

"Mi-chan!" exclaimed Yugi happily as he ran over to the Dark Magician Girl. They shared a long kiss, while the onlookers gaped in confusion, except Yami who was seething, still being affected by The Seal. "I was so worried..."

"But you saved me Yu-Kun!" chirped Mimi as she turned to Obelisk, who was hovering behind her mate (DBZ term. Sue me). "Thanks too Obelisk!"

A grunt came from the Egyptian God as he returned to his card.

"You fool!" raored Yami as he stormed over to Yugi. He pushed Mimi out of the way and picked Yugi up. "You fool! I was about to win!"

"Don't Touch. Her." spat Yugi warningly as Mimi fell to the ground. Yami smirked and kicked her. Wrong move. Yugi's eyes flared, and he pulled his own fist back and smashed it into Yami's face as hard as he could. "I TOLD YOU, DO NOT TOUCH HER! YOU WERE ABOUT TO SACRIFICE HER YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO GO NEAR HER!"

Jonouchi and Honda stared across the cliff in horror. Never had they seen Yugi... Well, mad before. Plus they had thought he had a crush on Anzu, but that obviously wasn't true.

"Yu-kun... Come on, let's just leave..." said Mimi as she stood up. Yami was clutching his bleeding nose on the ground. Yugi smiled at her, then gasped. "You... You have a body now!"

"Yup!" said Mimi happily. "We can be together forever now!"

"Aishiteru..." whispered Yugi as he kissed her. Then after, he pulled out a card. "Curse of Dragon!"

Yugi motioned for Mimi to get on the dragon's back, a "ladies first" motion. She giggled and hopped on the dragon, followed by yugi. Yugi told the dragon to head to camp, and Jonouchi was shocked his friend was leaving. When he yelled this, Yugi burst out in sunny laughter and landed next to his friends, who all hopped on. With a final glare at the unconscious Yami, Yugi told his dragon to take them to the camp.

At the camp, Anzu stormed outside, then stopped.

"Hey, who's that girl?" questioned Anzu as she eyed the girl. She looked strangely fammiliar. Almost like... "The Dark Magician Girl...?"

"Yug's girlfriend..." replied Jonouchi with a smirk. Yugi did not blush or look like he had heard, and Mimi knew why. He was in his own little world, pounding the hell out of Yami, who would not be forgiven for going to "the dark side".

"Yugi's girlfriend is a card?" said Anzu in confusion.

"Well, turns out ol' Yug's been makin' some midnight trips to the Shadow Realm..." said Jonouchi. Yugi's eyes suddenly narrowed as the door opened, revealing a bruised Yami.

"How did you get back here?" spat Yugi angrily as he stood up, but Mimi held him back from unleashing his anger at Yami.

Yugi had begun to stop liking Yami some time after Battle City. He wasn't sure how it hapened, but one day it hit him in the chest. He hated yami. So he went into Yami's soul room, and found a library of sorts. And soon, Yugi learned how to use Shadow Magic and tap into the Shadow Realm. And es, as Jonoucji had said, Yugi began to take trips to the Shadow Realm. He was respected by the Celtic Guardian and Gaia the Fierce Knight. The Dark Magicians, the original, Arkana's, Sage, the Magician of Black Chaos and all the other forms were proud that Yugi was learning Shadow Magic. The Egyptian God Monsters obeyed him, and he enjoyed thier company. Well, Obelisk's anyway, the dragon's couldn't comunicate, though Obelisk somehow was a telepath.

And finally, came the Dark Magician Girl. Mimi, Mi-chan... Yugi got a dazed look in his eye as he thought of her. He loved her more then anything. He remembered that fateful day...

"Hi Yugi!" chirped Mimi as she swung her legs back and forth of the Shadow Realm's docks. She loved feeding the fish, creating meat with a small bit of magic. She had only confider in her brother, Ryu the Dark Magician Knight, her secret. She had a HUGE crush on Yugi before they met. Now she loved him. She looked to him and smiled, he smiled back. "So, what's up?"

"Aw, nuthin. Just wanted to see you." replied Yugi with a genuine smile. Mimi turned to the water due to her increasing blush. "How about I rent a boat?"

"O-Okay..." stammered Mimi, looking away from Yugi.

Soon, the duo were on the water.

"M-Mimi...?" stammered Yugi.

"Yeah?" replied Mimi looking up from the water.

"Well, you see, I..." stammered yugi. "I LOVE YOU!"

"R-really...?" stammered Mimi. A red faced Yugi nodded vigorously. Mimi smiled and bent forward...

"I used Duke's car." replied Yami, snapping Yugi from his thoughts.

"Wow. You can leave now." replied Yugi coldly as he pointed to the door. The Millenium Symbol one again appeared on his head. Orikalcos had not left Yami.

"No Yugi, I am here for your soul..." replied Yami menacingly.

"Fine." spat Yugi. Mimi looked at him curiously. "Don't worry Mi-chan. Pharoh, you and I are going to play a Shadow Game. My rules."

"Oh fine then brat..." replied Yami with an annoyed tone. "I'll be back as soon as I get some new cards though. I don't need your weak deck. Some of the cards were espescially weak, simple minded, and let's see... Slutty?"

"You bastard!" roared Yugi, knowing Yami was talking about Mimi, and lunged at Yami, his fists poised. Yami laughed and pushed Yugi into the doorhandle, knocking him out cold.

"I'll be back at Domino City in a month." said Yami after a few moments. "Tell him to meet me outside of Kaiba Corp in 30 days, or else I'll kill his little bitch."

"Why you..." started Jonouchi, but Yami walked out of the room and hopped in Duke's car, then drove away.

"Oh Yu-kun, this is a fine mess you've gotten yourself into..." said Mimi as she picked up Yugi and sat him on the couch. She played with his hai. "Aishiteru Yu-kun..."

Mimi fel asleep with yugi, who unconsciously pulled her into his embrace and cuddled her. Jonoushi, Honda, and Anzu had to smile at that. Yugi had found someone.

"Now then..." said Jonouchi after a few minutes. "I think we need to give someone a call... They owe us in a way..."

"Who could Jo possibly mean?" wondered Anzu and Honda as Jonouchi dialed a few numbers.

"Yeah? Oh hey Ishizu, is your little bro around?"

**So what do you think so far? Well, see ya around!**

**(PS: I'm not sure if I own Mimi, she is sorta a fan character, so until I know whether I own her or not, I don't!(**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. (Yet...)**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


	2. Training in the Shadows

**Shadow Yugi**

**Chapter 2-Training in the Shadows**

Jonouchi sighed as he shuffled his cards for what seemed like the millionth time. They had all gotten back to Domino City thanks to Marik, and his new jet. He sat back on his couch in Duke's manison. Yugi, Marik, and Mimi had gone to the Shadow Realm to train for a while. The Millenium Rod was back in Marik's possesion seeing as he wasn't evil anymore. Jonouchi remembered when they had arrived at camp...

"Where is the Pharoh?" asked Ishizu anxiously. Yugi winced and then she noticed who was with Yugi. "The Dark Magician GIrl...?"

"Listen..." started Jonouchi. "To summarize what I know. Yugi has been makin' trips to the Shadow Realm since Battle City. Now the Dark Magician Girl is his girlfriend. Anyway, the Pharoh played some evil card called Orikalcos, went evil, and almost killed the Dark Magician Girl, who's name's Mimi, but Yugi and Obelisk stopped him. Now Yug's gotta duel the Pharoh in a month."

"I see..." said Ishizu. "Yugi, who has the Millenium Items, you or the Pharoh?"

"I have the Puzzle, Necklace, and Rod." replied Yugi. "Marik, I'm giving the Rod back to you. You understand it better then I do."

"Okay." replied Marik. He grasped the Rod, it's energy filling his body once again. "So Yugi, now what?"

"You, me, and Mimi are going on a little training excursion to the Shadow Realm." explained Yugi. He put his arm around Mimi's waist, who giggled. He walked outside, and everyone followed him. He held the Millenium Puzzle to the sky. Then a black light came down and a jagged portal appeared. Soon, all three stepped inside. "We'll meet you at Domino City in two weeks!"

It was tomorow that Yugi and the other two were supposed to come back. Jonouchi had imporved some srtategies, but had kept his deck the same. Those biker guys had come back, and Jonouchi had managed to win Ra off them. Knowing full well this card was worthless to him, remembering his Duel with Odion, then Mai's and his Duel against the Dark Marik, he decided to give it to Yugi when he returned. That Alabaster guy had his soul taken as well. And jonouchi didn't need Ra, he had Harmos! Somehow, the Pharoh had gotten away with Tomias though. Kaiba had his dragon too.

"So Jo, whatcha thinkin' 'bout?" asked Duke as he walked over. Duke had fainally fixed a deck up for himself, and wasn'tvery fond of the game. Of course, Jonouchi knew that was because it was the only game that made more money then Dungeon Dice Monsters."Wait, why don't we just Duel. I need some practice..."

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm's desert...

"RUUUUUUUUN!" yelled Marik as he ran for his life. He, Yugi, and Mimi were running from a group of Dinosaur monsters, who just had thier lunch stolen from them by a hungry Yugi. "Yugi! This is all your fault!"

"I was hungry!" countered Yugi.

"WHO CARES!?" yelled Mimi. She waved her staff in the air and Curse of Dragon flew down. "Let's hop on!"

"Okay!" chorused Marik and Yugi as they hopped onto the Curse of Dragon.

"How about we go home early?" suggested Marik. Yugi shrugged.

"I guess... But it's up to Mimi." replied Yugi as he glanced at his mate (yes I will continue to use this DBZ term. Deal with it)

"First I gotta tell Ryu goodbye." replied Mimi with a grin. "And since I'm real now... I better get some cards for myself!"

Yugi and Marik stared at her in shock.

"I completely forgot!" exclaimed Marik. Yugi however, smirked.

"You can look at some of the spares I have, then we'll go get you some other cards when we get back. Sound good to you?" replied Yugi. Mimi squealed and hugged him.

"Thank's yu-kun!" said Mimi as she and yugi proceeded to make out. Marik sighed.

"They could at least do this when they're alone..." muttered the Tomb Keeper as he summoned a Kuriboh and began to play with it for a while. After, the Kuriboh left and Marik was getting annoyed. Did they have to do this every day? "Get a room!"

"Okay!" they chorused and hopped off Curse of Dragon and walked over to Mimi's house. Curse of Dragon landed and Marik sighed. He noticed his Drilago was waiting nearby.

"Hey Drilago..." replied Marik as he leaned against the wall where Drilago was hovering. The machine monster whirred in reply.

An hour or so later, Yugi and Mimi walked out. Yugi opened the gate to outside the Shadow Realm. Ryu waved from the roof of Mimi's home, and Drilago whirred much louder. The three stepped through the portal and appeared in the room with Jonouchi and Duke.

"Now, Orgoth the Relentless, destroy him!" yelled Duke. The hologram of Duke's favorite card slashed up Jonouchi's Rocket Warrior and Jo's Life Points went to zero.

"I see Duke is better..." mutterred Yugi. "Now then, I want all of you to meet me at my granpa's shop later. I need to talk to you..."

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I would really appriciate some reviews... And if i don't get any I'll have to voice my opinions on YAIO! (And some certain Yuri/Shojo-ai couples as well!) (No offense to anyone, but I changed my mind I WANT REVIEWS!)

**Sevetenks, The Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
